Réunion de famille
by Gypse
Summary: Une jeune dunmer, un esprit, dans le sanctuaire familial, avec...


Rien ne troublait le calme apparent des lieux, si ce n'est la bourrasque de vent lorsqu'elle entra. La dunmer se tint un instant sur le seuil, contemplant les ombres que projetaient les bougies sur les murs clairs. Elle prit une brève inspiration et s'avança à pas lents et respectueux. Mesurant le moindre de ses gestes, Saville sortit les offrandes de sa besace. Elles auraient pu être plus précieuses, jugea la jeune fille, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver. Retenant un soupir, elle les déposa devant les urnes, puis s'agenouilla devant l'autel afin de prier. Alors qu'elle s'absorbait dans sa prière, remerciant les ancêtres de leurs bienfaits, elle entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille:

\- Bon retour parmi les tiens, Saville. Une voix familière, mais une voix de poussière, celle de la tombe, nota-t-elle avec un certain détachement. Elle releva la tête à la mention de son prénom.  
Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur la silhouette translucide qui s'élevait d'une urne.

Elle se redressa puis joignit les mains et s'inclina avec une certaine défiance.  
\- Merci, ma sœur. L'esprit en face d'elle lui sourit. Saville tenta de faire de même, mais échoua lamentablement, ses lèvres formant un rictus. Elle ne put retenir un frisson, détaillant le fantôme qui fut un jour sa sœur aînée. Les orbites vides où se trouvaient auparavant deux prunelles rubis reflétaient à présent le néant auquel elle appartenait.

Son apparence tout entière, jugea Saville, montrait la souffrance qu'elle endurait, prisonnière d'une éternité de servitude. Ce n'était qu'une ombre, se dit la dunmer. Une ombre dont elle avait peur. Ses regrets ne devaient pas l'affaiblir. Même si Laessa ne murmurerait plus jamais ses secrets à son oreille.

Le jour de sa mort, personne ne couvrit sa tombe de fleurs. Pourtant, elle les appréciait, surtout les fleurs blanches. Saville ne se souvenait pas de leur nom. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier l'odeur de la pluie humidifiant la terre, alors qu'elle se gorgeait de sang. Ils lui refusèrent la vérité. Mais malgré les circonstances mystérieuses de sa mort, une tâche demeurait.

-Il faut lier son esprit au sanctuaire, annonça leur tante. Et c'est à toi qu'incombe ce devoir. Saville s'était pétrifiée à ses paroles. Pourtant elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. La tradition imposait à Saville de lier l'esprit de sa sœur au sanctuaire.

Après tout, c'était ainsi depuis toujours chez les elfes noirs. Les esprits des ancêtres protégeaient leur ancien foyer, et par ce biais les vivants. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, d'ailleurs.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Longtemps, elle avait tenté de refuser cette tâche, mais elle ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable. Tôt ou tard, l'esprit de Laessa serait traqué, et si elle n'accomplissait pas son devoir, ils trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Sa famille ne laisserait pas son esprit reposer dans l'au-delà, alors que sa protection leur était essentielle.

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce moment ? Celui où elle avait condamné sa propre sœur à une éternité de servitude ?

Saville leva une de ses mains grises et un autre esprit apparut à sa requête. L'atmosphère du sanctuaire était lourde, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, mais elle se devait de poursuivre le rituel. Cette sensation lui était familière en ce lieu, mais aujourd'hui la peur se faisait plus forte. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose bougeait, juste au bord de son champ de vision.

Saisie d'un pressentiment soudain, la jeune femme se retourna juste à temps pour voir Laessa bondir sur elle. Elle heurta le sol de plein fouet. Seul l'esprit invoqué auparavant empêchait sa sœur de se ruer sur elle et de la déchiqueter vivante.

Encore étourdie, elle se redressa à grand peine et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les mots rituels s'échappèrent alors de sa bouche, formant une longue chaîne qui s'enroula autour de l'esprit récalcitrant. Laessa poussa un hurlement de rage qui déforma son visage, autrefois de chair et de sang. Désormais, elle devrait obéir.

A nouveau, Laessa lui faisait face, tout comme ce jour. La jeune dunmer n'avait pas osé revenir, depuis. Un pèlerinage à Vivec l'avait tenue éloignée pendant un temps de la demeure familiale. Ce dont elle fut reconnaissante. Mais elle ne pouvait demeurer éloignée plus longtemps de sa Maison. Alors elle était revenue malgré ses réticences.

\- Bientôt, tu connaîtras le même sort, siffla ce qui avait été sa sœur. Tu seras liée au monde matériel pour l'éternité.

\- Je le sais, répondit Saville. La tristesse qui la hantait ne devait pas percer sa voix. Elle reprit, plus confiante: Ce jour-là, j'accepterais mon devoir, qui est de guider les miens depuis l'au-delà.

\- Cela risque d'arriver plus tôt que tu ne le crois, rétorqua l'esprit retors, avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre.

A peine eut elle prononcé ces paroles que du bruit retentit derrière la dunmer. Saville se retourna vivement, ses yeux rouges écarquillés par la peur.

Fin


End file.
